Lyrics On The Wall
by RubyScarlett
Summary: Adding Kagome to the band had been the smartest thing they had ever done. They just hadn't anticipated the ups and downs they'd go through on their journey through love, friendship, and music. And they definitely hadn't anticipated Sasuke falling for her


It has been awhile since I've updated a lot of my stories. Sorry for those of you that have been waiting. I'll get on those stories as soon as I can. Right now I'm starting another story. My first song-fic and definitely not my first crossover but I'm still excited about it. This is going to be one of my longest stories yet. It has a different variety of songs, ranging from rock, to pop, to hip-hop, and R&B. This has a real plot behind it so think it's just any old song-fic. Hope you enjoy the story.

For this story I'm using the songs Innocence by Avril Lavigne, The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls, Time After Time by Quietdrive, and Someone's Waiting For You by Disney and Lea Salonga.

Tittle: Lyrics On The Wall

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairings: will be found out as story progresses

Rating: T- may become higher

Type: Crossover, AU, Song-Fic

Summary: Adding Kagome to the band had been the smartest thing they had ever done. They just didn't anticipate the ups and downs they'd go through on their journey through love, friendship, and music. And they definitely didn't anticipate Sasuke falling for her or anything that happened after.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They both belong to their respective owners. I just use them for my own enjoyment. The songs also belong to their respective owners.

**

* * *

**

**Lyrics On The Wall**

Chapter One- The Orphanage Concert

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke, when do we go up?"

The raven-haired teenager looked at his friend and band-mate with a raised eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that this whole time we were here, you didn't know when we were going to play?"

Another boy came behind them and clapped Sasuke on the back. "C'mon, Frosty, did you expect Naruto to remember something so important?"

Naruto in turn aimed a blow at his friends head. "Shut-up, Miroku. I can to remember important stuff. Why, just yesterday I remembered that I have to change my underwear." He nodded as if that was enough evidence and his friends just wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"Naruto, we did not need to know that," Miroku said with a head shake. It was typical of the blonde drummer to say and do things that were off-track. Everything about Naruto was off-track. But he was a great drummer and an even better friend. At least you knew what to expect from Naruto. Miroku glanced at his other friend. Sasuke on the other hand...he was a different story. Everything about Sasuke was so precise and deliberate, nothing was by accident. It was almost scary how..._perfectly_ he did everything. Sasuke was a good friend too. He was smart and loyal, always their when you needed him. His sarcastic wit and unfriendly air put people on edge but Miroku knew better. Sasuke hated _everything._ Laughing to himself, Miroku turned to see the last band member.

Hinata had to be the oddest one in their group. Not odd in the way that she was weird but odd in the way that people wouldn't have thought she'd hang out with them. She was shy and sweet, probably the nicest person Miroku had ever met. But when you heard her play the guitar you knew their had to be something more to the girl. She could have probably played lead guitar if she wanted but she was to shy and Sasuke ended up playing lead guitar and lead singer. He, of course, didn't mind and Hinata seemed contended where she was. Right now the black-haired was fidgeting as she smoothed down her skirt.

"Umm...were up next, Naruto. We, we should start getting ready." She looked up at them before ducking her head with a blush. "Have you guys thought about what...um...daddy said about adding a, adding a new member?"

Both Miroku and Naruto glanced at each other before turning to look at Sasuke. Their leader shrugged indifferently. "I don't mind," he surprised them by saying. "You found anyone, yet?" He bent down and picked up his guitar before coming up with a stretch. His back hurt.

" No...were still, were still looking."

"Alright. C'mon, guys. We'll be up in a minute."

The rest of the band nodded before picking up their instruments. Avenging Red was ready to go.

* * *

Sasuke glanced at Miroku before nodding. His hands strummed his guitar once as the overhead lights fell on him. When Naruto began to drum he opened his mouth to sing.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new_

_You say go slow; I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

He had spent all night finishing this song but he had finally gotten it right. His friends didn't know it, but it was a habit for him to do things last minute. Having the pressure of it being the next day seemed to make the song better.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

He had actually put scraps of other songs together to create this one and it had been one hell of a work out for him. The song, though, had come out better than he expected.

_Sometimes you picture me I'm walking too far ahead_

_You're calling to me I can't hear just what you've said_

_You say go slow; I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

Having the band rehearse for the song today had been a strain but he knew it was his fault. Usually they practiced days ahead with him only changing a few words but today he changed the whole song. They were doing good, great even, for just having learned it today. He smiled inwardly.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you; I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Sasuke mellowed down his guitar and let HInata have her solo. It had been hard convincing her but Sasuke knew his limits. Any other day he would have gladly taken the solo but he had to much of a headache and his whole body hurt. He had to cut down on the running.

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey_

_Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok_

_You say go slow; I fall behind_

_The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_Time after time_

Sasuke picked up the sound on his guitar as the end of the song came near.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting_

_(I will be waiting)_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

_Time after time_

As Miroku ended the song with a thrum of his fingers on his keyboards Sasuke saw the director of the orphanage they were playing at talking to a black-haired girl. He turned away from the sight as the applause from the audience came to his ears. He smirked at the other members of his band as they got off the stage. "Who said we couldn't pull this off again?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a ten. The host was calling out the next band, The Undertow. "Whatever, Sasuke. If it wasn't for my excellent drumming we would have fallen apart."

Miroku raised his eyebrows. " What do yo mean your excellent drumming. You mean if it wasn't for my expertise with the keyboard we would have fallen apart."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata giggled into her hand. He swore, if they weren't such good friends... They moved to the center of the crowd as the next band came, Naruto bopping his head to the music. "Hey, they aren't that bad," the blonde said. Sasuke had to agree. The song was catchy, the kind you'd blast in your car. He refused to dance to any song though and stayed still as the music played and everyone danced around him. Even Hinata was bopping her head and tapping her feet.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_Out belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with this empty town_

_We can make it right_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

He glanced around the crowd, scoping out the listeners. Some of the faces he recognized but most of them were people from the orphanage. Every year the Children's Orphanage of Tokyo held a concert so they could raise money for the buildings and the kids. Hinata's father had gotten them a spot as one of the band's playing. He seemed to know a lot of connections but it was good for the band. If they wanted to get it big, they' have to have as many connections as they could get.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_We'll cry_

_We wont give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think its just cause were young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind me_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

Sasuke again saw the girl from before and narrowed his eyes when he saw her near an old-fashioned piano. It seemed like she was going to be up next. She was dressed in a white summer dress, the perfect picture of innocence. She was again talking with the orphanage director again and they seemed to be discussing something important. When they finally came to an agreement the girl had slumped her shoulders in defeat. _'I guess she lost the argument,' _Sasuke thought. The walked off biting her lip and looking nervous. _What did the director want her to do? _Shrugging, Sasuke turned away from the scene. Wasn't his problem now, wasn't his problem any other day.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

With his attention back on the band singing, Sasuke watched their form. They were a band of four, no girls and no keyboardist. They seemed a bit reckless with their playing but they obviously knew what they were doing. Sasuke knew, though, that if they were in a competition his band could beat them easily. Even though he was a teenager he knew when a band needed more experience. Music had been in his family to long for him not to pick up the signs. Everything he needed to know had been ingrained in his head since childhood by his mother and father. Even his stoic brother had given him a few pointers. Joining the band hadn't been his first option but he didn't regret the decision. His father had been upset at first that he had partnered up with a Hyuyga but he saw the use of it also. His father always thought of how you could benefit from anything.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

As the song ended the host came out to announce the next person up. "Next up, we have our very own Kagome Higurashi singing two special numbers for us. This will be the last act of the night and I hope you've had a great night. Good night everyone." He left the stage as the curtains pulled up and the girl from earlier was sitting by the piano Sasuke had seen her with before. He could guess now that the reason she and the director had been arguing before was because he wanted her to do two songs. Was she that good?

Beside him Miroku whistled. "Pretty girl." Sasuke hid a smile. It was just like Miroku to notice her looks first. The boy groped anything with breast and the only girl he never approached was HInata and that was because she was just so...sweet. The last thing Miroku needed on his conscious was the fact that he robbed Hinata of her innocence. Sasuke turned back to the stage as the girl began to sing.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard her voice. It was so clear and strong and the hollow melody of the song seemed to enhance her voice. Her fingers moved across the piano fluidly and it hardly seemed like she wasn't touching the keys at all. Her eyes were closed as she sang and she seemed like she was smiling at something.

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear_

_The first time in my life and now it's so clear_

_Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

The song went with the theme of the concert so perfectly and Sasuke had to wonder if she wrote it herself. He was guessing that she had because she seemed to know the song and notes by heart. Maybe she had wrote the song for today? Whatever she had done, she sung the song perfectly. Sasuke leaned against the wall behind him and let the words and the girl's- _Kagome_, he reminded himself- voice float through his head.

"With a voice like that she could go big, big-time," he heard Naruto whisper in his ear. Sasuke nodded silently. Yes, she could go really big.

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm thinking something." Sasuke turned at the sound of Miroku's voice. The brown-haired boy looked serious. "How would you like a female lead singer?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, something he had practiced in the mirror when he was fourteen. "Depends on how she sings."

"Well, what if she sang like that," he said pointing at Kagome.

Realizing what his friend was thinking he narrowed his eyes. "How do you know she'll do it?," he asked him quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

Miroku smirked. "We won't know until we ask, will we?"

Sasuke nodded slowly before breaking out into a rare grin. "I guess you're right." They both turned towards the stage as the girl finished the song.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Makes you wanna cry_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_Please don't go away_

_Cus I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by_

The applause was deafening and the girl turned to beam at the audience. She blew a kiss at the kids in the front row before turning to begin her next song. Sasuke was again astounded by her voice.

_Be brave little one_

_Make a wish for each sad little tear_

_Hold your head up though no one is near_

_Someone's waiting for you_

_Always keep a little pray'r in your pocket_

_And you're sure to see the light_

_Soon, there'll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright_

_Have faith little one_

_'Til your hopes and your wishes come true_

_You must try to be brave little one_

_Someone's waiting to love you_

_Don't cry little one_

_There'll be a smile where a frown used to be_

_You'll be part of a love that you see_

_Someone's waiting for you_

_Always keep a little pray'r in your pocket_

_And you're sure to see the light_

_Soon, there'll be joy and happiness_

_And your little world will be bright_

_Have faith little one_

_'Til your hopes and your wishes come true_

_You must try to be brave little one_

_Someone's waiting to love you_

She got up and bowed, a smile on her face before she hurried off the stage. Sasuke watched her go curiously before turning towards Miroku. "Today's Thursday, right?" When Miroku nodded, Sasuke continued. "We can stop by the Orphanage on Saturday and ask for her. I think she comes here often." Miroku nodded with a smile.

"We'll finally have a good lead singer!" Sasuke shoved him with a smirk all the while thinking, '_If she says yes...'_

* * *

Kagome walked towards her car hurriedly. She knew she'd be late for work if she did an extra song but that director- that persuasive director!- never knew when not to be persuasive. Thank God, her job was only a few block away or else she would have been really late. Hopefully Sango would be able to stall for her. As she put the key in the ignition she realized her state of dress. Ugh, she'd have to change at work. What would the boss say to that?!

She floored the engine and drove out of the parking lot as fast as the law permitted. Within five minutes she was at the cafe where she worked. She went in through the back door only to see Sango talking to the boss, obviously distracting her. Kagome smiled as she caught her eye and ducked into the bathroom to change. Two minutes later she was in her work outfit and behind the register. Sango was there when she got there and Kagome smiled at her in gratitude.

"Thanks a lot Sango. I appreciate that."

Sango smiled back. " No problem, Kagome. You would have done the some for me." She leaned on the counter. "How did the concert go?"

Kagome beamed widely. "It went great! Oh, Sango, you should have seen the kids. They looked so happy and I know they had a good time." She bit her lip as she remembered something. "And then there this one band that had the best lead singer. His voice was so...perfect. Like chocolate on peanuts."

Sango raised her eyebrows at the description before smiling deviously. "Do I sense a crush?"

Kagome blushed before shaking her head. "You know that my heart belong to someone else, Sango. I don't think I'll ever get over him..."

The cinnamon-eyed girl frowned as tears came to Kagome's changing blue eyes. _'That's right, the uniform is red.'_ She moved towards her friend and gave her a hug. "Oh, Kagome, I was hoping you had gotten over him. C'mon, girl, you know he's not good for you anyway. You're better than that."

Kagome sniffed. "I know but I just can't stop feeling..."

"Um...excuse me, can I order?"

She straightened up and wiped away the tears before turning towards the customer. "I'm sorry. Welcome to Maple Tree Cafe. How can I help you?"

* * *

Alright, that's the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions or concerns just pm me. Let me know how the story went. Ta Ta For Now! 


End file.
